1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a load of a construction machine. More particularly, the invention concerns a load measuring apparatus for a construction machine suitable for improving measurement accuracy of a load being carried by a dump truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
During load measurement of such a construction machine as described above, it depends greatly upon the route whether an appropriate load measurement condition can be obtained under normal loaded-traveling conditions of the machine. At the rock-quarrying sites where the natural ground is cut through to extract stones, dump trucks and the like usually descend a slope as they are after being loaded with extracted stones on an upper section of the mountain. In these cases, there has been the problem that since a flat location is absent on the traveling route, the load cannot be accurately measured.
In order to remedy this problem, a load measuring apparatus for a construction machine measures and records a load in appropriate timing essentially free from impacts of a traveling state of the machine and a state of the ground surface, for example, when the machine travels in reverse for unloading. Such an apparatus is described in JP-2005-43267-A, for example.